Juicio al mujeriego
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Las razón por la que lo acusaban le parecía extremadamente absurda y ridícula, pero no le quedaba más opciones que resignarse y rezar porque aquel martirio acabe de una buena vez, y porque Kaoru no lo mande al diablo después de aquello.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, el fic, por otra parte; sí.

Tal vez muchos de ustedes ya conozcan el fic, pero déjenme decirles que ha sido editado tanto en los errores como en la trama, por lo que será diferente al primero en algunas cosas.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, OoC, OC's, AU.

* * *

 **Juicio al mujeriego**

 _By: Jek Scarlet_

 _._

 _._

Estimado señor Butch Him:

Se nos complace informarle por medio de la presente carta, que usted ha sido considerado como el más mujeriego de la ciudad de Nueva Saltadilla, y por consecuencia, tendrá que presentarse ante el juicio que se realizará para comprobar si usted es inocente de los cargos por los cuales se le acusan.

Dicho juicio se llevará a cabo el día martes 17 de noviembre a la hora 9:30 AM, con la autorización del alcalde de la ciudad.

Todas sus ex-novias estarán presentes para establecer si es culpable o no de dicho cargo, como ya se había mencionado. Si llegase a ser así, se le impondrá un castigo que será decidido por la fiscal y el jurado, siendo aceptado por él o la juez a cargo.

El jurado estará formado por la mayoría de sus ex-parejas; al igual que la fiscal.

Su defensa puede ser escogida por usted mismo, pero las reglas ya estipuladas prohíben que su defensor sea algun familiar; ya sea hermano o padre, o la novia actual.

Sin más que decir, se espera su asistencia, de lo contrarío simplemente recibirá el castigo.

Atte: La fiscal, Bell Becker.

* * *

Volví a leer aquella carta que me había llegado en la mañana. Esa debía de ser una muy mala broma del destino, por Dios, ¿me demandaban por haber tenido aventuras con varías mujeres?, además de que el alcalde, y la ciudad, habían apoyado aquella tremenda estupidez. Ya sabía yo que nada interesante pasaba en la ciudad, pero llegar a estos extremos me parecía extremadamente ridículo.

Aunque que viniese de Bell no me parecía raro, si patético, pero no raro. Ya sabía yo que no debía de tomarme a broma su juramento de arruinarme la vida a cualquier costo. Se había tomado su tiempo en cumplir su absurda promesa.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse me sacó de mis pensamientos, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

—Butch, amor, ya llegué —anunció mi novia ingresando a mi apartamento. Tragué saliva pesadamente antes de levantarme he ir a su encuentro—; te tengo una gran sorpresa.

Tendría que decirle aquella gran noticia.

—Oh, ¿enserio?, yo también; no sabes que grande —debía ir preparando mi rostro y cuerpo para la secuencia de golpes que vendrían a continuación.

* * *

 **Tan, tan, hasta ahí lo dejo por ahora. Como ya dije, es casi igual al anterior, pero hice varios cambios y agregare muchas cosas más.**

 **Tengo OC's que bien podría utilizar, pero si alguien quiere participar (pequeña participación como ex-novia de Butch) hay tres puestos disponibles.**

 **Martes 24 de noviembre el segundo capítulo. Antes de irme los invito a pasarse por el foro "Power Z" donde hay muchas actividades y juegos, y se está llevando a cabo el de "Amigo invisible 2015" para navidad. El link en mi perfil.**

 **Sin más...**

 **See you later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, el fic, por otra parte; sí.

¡Oh por Dios!, Jek subió cuando dijo que lo haría; ¡rápido, pide un deseo! (?

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje obsceno, AU, OoC, OC's.

* * *

 **| Juicio al mujeriego |**

 **Comienza el juicio**

 **.**

El reloj había marcado la medianoche hace diez horas atrás, dando así inicio a lo que, posiblemente, sería el peor día de mi vida. No había podido dormir mucho que digamos, mi mente se encontraba turbia de pensamientos de lo que podría llegar a suceder en aquel juicio sin sentido en el cual me veía involucrado. Sabía que aquello era absurdo, pero una pequeña voz dentro de mi me decía que tomase aquello como un escarmiento, como una lección de vida;

 **"El que la hace la paga, mi querido Butch"**

Mi crimen había sido disfrutar de los placeres de la vida en el apogeo de mi juventud antes de sentar cabeza definitivamente, antes de conocer a la mujer que me pondría los altos y me acompañase en mis locuras; la mujer que posiblemente terminaré perdiendo a causa de todo esto.

En algún momento me fui deslizando suavemente en los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con Kaoru y su sonrisa, cuando la puerta de mi habitación siendo abierta con un estruendoso golpe casi me hizo saltar fuera de la cama. Estaba bastante desorientado y confundido, cuando sentí como me sacaban de entre las mantas con una fuerza descomunal y tremenda facilidad. Mis piernas apenas rosaban el suelo cuando comenzaron a llevarme a la fuerza hacía el baño.

Estaba un poco aturdido, pero podía distinguir la gran corpulencia de los dos sujetos que me tenían y el inconfundible uniforme azul de la policía. La somnolencia desapareció tan pronto como me lanzaron a la ducha y abrieron el grifo, permitiendo que el agua fría me arrancase un grito.

Intenté cooperar lo más que pude, bañándome por mi propia cuenta y procurando ser lo más veloz posible. Sus ojos me observaron sin pudor alguno y casi me sentí violado cuando me metieron, casi a la fuerza, a un elegante traje negro. La cereza del pastel fue la corbata, definitivamente me había sentido como un criminal al cual habían preparado para la orca. Estaba muriendo; literal y metafóricamente hablando.

Como empezaba a odiar aquello cada vez más. Sólo habían faltado las esposas y ya me habría resignado a pasar el resto de mi vida tras los barrotes, pero por suerte sólo me metieron a empujones y golpes dentro de la patrulla para llevarme al juicio.

Seguramente Bell había mandado a aquellos dos oficiales para que se asegurasen de que no faltase y, además, darme un previa de lo que sería el reto del día. Hermoso; simplemente hermoso.

Intenté ordenar mis pensamientos y mantener la calma. No podía permitirme mostrar alterado o enfadado delante de Bell, además aquello sólo lograría que terminase diciendo algo que me perjudicaría aún más. Debía mantenerme calmado.

Cuando la puerta de la patrulla por fin me fue abierta, traté de mantenerme sereno y encontrar algo gracioso del hecho de que los policías intentaban retener a las personas y la prensa que se había aglomerado al rededor del juzgado. Me imaginé a mi mismo como a una estrella de cine, con los oficiales que me habían traído como mis guardaespaldas y la multitud como mis fans. Sonreí internamente ante ese pensamiento; era bueno para ignorar los insultos que me gritaban.

Aspiré profundamente antes de entrar a la sala donde se llevaría el juicio. Las paredes eran de un color blanco y estaban adornadas con grandes ventanales que le daban al lugar una excelente iluminación, acompañada de bancos de madera y un piso tan brillante que hasta juraría podía ver mi reflejo en él. Era mejor que la tétrica sala que me había imaginado.

—Aquí —el oficial más grande, y que parecía ser el más amigable, me escoltó hasta una de las mesas de el frente que tenía dos sillas. Obviamente obedecí y me senté sin chistar, porque no tenía opción y porque quería ahórrame cualquier discusión para cuando todo comenzara.

Me sorprendí el encontrar todo el lugar repleto hasta el ultimo asiento, excepto aquellos lugares donde supuse irían el jurado, la fiscal y el juez.

El sonido de tacones raspando contra la madera me hizo girar apenas, encontrándome con Momoko quien portaba una falda gris, camisa blanca sin mangas y, para mi total sorpresa, no llevaba su infantil moño, al parecer había optado por amarrar su cabello en un elegante moño. Me miró por sobre las gafas que portaba y que, obviamente, no necesitaba utilizar y dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa.

—Butch —prenunció mi nombre en un tono helado y casi profesional. Al parecer sí se había tomado bastante enserio el papel que le había otorgado en este gran circo. Si esto era una completa estupidez, ¿por qué no poner a alguien que creía podía ser abogada luego de muchos libros y series leídas?, además, era de las pocas personas que no me odiaban y Brick confiaba en que ella podría sacarme de esto. Era la única opción que me quedaba.

—Debo admitirlo, tenía mis dudas, pero sí parecer una abogada —comenté sin emoción ante de mirar detrás de mi. Boomer me saludó enigmáticamente a un lado de su novia Miyako y nuestro hermano Brick. Kaoru estaba con ellos, y por un momento quise tenerla a mi lado.

—Ya comenzó —asentí ante las palabras de Momoko. Mis ex comenzaron a desfilar una tras otra hacía el lugar que ocuparían como jurado, lanzándome diversos tipos de mirada a las cuales respondí con una sonrisa; había que ser cortés—. Y pensar que son una parte. El título te lo tienes bien ganado, idiota.

Asentí estando de acuerdo, pues no podía negar lo innegable.

Momoko bufó antes de acercarse un poco a mi he intentar acomodar la corbata que portaba y que ya comenzaba a desquiciarme. Mientras ella hacía aquello, mi mirada viajó hacía la mujer que caminaba por el pasillo con aires de superioridad. Bell había llegado.

Bell me lanzó una mirada cargada de burla al momento que pasaba a nuestro lado y se acomodaba en su lugar. Me permití admirarla un poco, sinceramente, los años le habían sentado de maravilla; no podía negarlo, pero eso no quitaba el que estuviese demente. Le sonreí descaradamente, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron.

—Es hermosa, ¿por qué terminaste con ella? —preguntó Momoko admirándola igual que yo. Era hermosa; sí, pero no más que mi Kaoru.

—Fueron muchas las razones —contesté con simpleza, pues antes de que pudiese agregar algo más la sala se llenó de un silenció ante la orden de un oficial.

Todos en la habitación se levantaron, para recibir con sorpresa a un juez de cabellos verdes y ojos de igual color. Momoko a mi lado ahogó una exclamación mientras yo compartía una mirada incrédula con Kaoru y la sala entera comenzaba a murmurar.

—Silencio —ordenó ya sentado en su silla nada más ni nada menos que el hermano mayor de Kaoru; Dai Matsubara—. Comencemos con esto. Acusado: Butch Him, defensa: Momoko Akatsutsumi, fiscal: Bell Becker, jurado; es novias del señor Him —me miró con enfado antes de cambiar su gesto por uno burlón—, Juez supremo; Dai Matsubara. Señorita Becker, puede comenzar.

—Gracias su señoría —dijo parándose y caminando hacia enfrente de todos—. Quiero comenzar mostrando la primer prueba contra el detestable señor Him.

¿Me había dicho detestable?, bufé internamente.

Bell levantó una bolsa llena de collares con distintas formas y colores. El contenido de la bolsa se me hacía vagamente familiar... ¿acaso podrían ser...?

—La primera prueba son collares que el señor Him, aquí presente, regaló a todas sus ex-novias —mostró nuevamente la bolsa en alto—; en todas ellas está la misma frase; "Te amo, eres especial para mi"

—Y eso, ¿qué demuestra? —preguntó Momoko mirándome de reojo.

—Demuestran que a ninguna la quiso en verdad, pues en todo y cada uno de los collares dice la misma frase.

—El que todos los collares digan lo mismo no significa que no las haya amado, significa que no tenía ni una pizca de originalidad —miré mal a Momoko aunque tenía razón. Razón a medias, pero razón.

Bell ignoró el comentario de Momoko.

—Ahora, si me lo permite su señoría, quisiera llamar a mi primer testigo —Bell sonrió con malicia mientras me estremecía; esa sonrisa no podía traer nada bueno.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que comentaron y pusieron en favoritos. Esta vez no los decepcionaré; si lo terminaré.**

 **MLPKangel:** Sí, me di cuenta, aún así gracias por comentar. Y sí, podrás participar.

 **WakaiSenshi:** Más desesperado por parte de una, a la mayoría le da igual. En el próximo, creo, podrás participar (creo que es el que le sigue)

 **karin-chan150301:** Claro que puedes participar. ¿Culpable?, mira que la idea me tienta mucho.

 **Laura249:** Sufrirá, sufrirá, tenlo por seguro. También puedes participar, te enviaré un PM.

 **Lover-girl-Ro158:** ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo!, espero que te haya gustado.

 **Leonardo sharksun:** Tu eres muy, muy malo y cruel conmigo *se va a llorar a un rincón* no me contrastante el mensaje que te envié. Y sí Leo, participaras, pero por no haber contestado mi mensaje sufrirás; ¡Mucho!... pregunta, del 1 al 10, ¿cuánto toleras el yaoi? *comienza a reír*

 **Yessicagmb:** También tendrás participación si así lo quieres, ya te enviaré un PM.

 **antonia-la-loka:** Es que yo estoy bien pinche loca y drogada y se me da por escribir cosas como esta, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta. ¡Saludos a Mila!, ya pronto le escribiré.

 **yiyi-sama y yuki-san:** ¡Aquí tú sempai Yiyi! *la abraza efusivamente* no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tus comentarios, tus locuras, tus constantes acosos hacía Dereek (¿Viste mis PM?, ahora soy una loca que shippeo a Dereek con todo mundo). Oh, veras a Butch sufrir cada vez más y más. Aunque hay fics donde lo hago sufrir aún mas (Desnudos por la calle, pliz).

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Próximo capítulo el martes 1 de diciembre. Por el momento**

 **See you later**


End file.
